


still waters

by Zekkass



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he looks fragile now with one sleeve empty. He knows he's listing slightly towards the right, still compensating for the weight of the arm.</p>
<p>(Steve takes Bucky home from SHIELD's custody; they have a few conditions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	still waters

Steve rolls over in his new bed and curls on his side. It's too comfortable, too soft a bed to sleep on after too long sleeping on the move, or in bunks. He thinks, not for the first time, about sleeping on the floor.

 

It takes too long to convince SHIELD to let Bucky go, when he's Bucky again and not a stone-faced stranger. But eventually someone gives to the combined pressure of Captain America's demands and Stark's generous concessions and the paperwork makes it to Steve's hands so he can sign responsibility of Bucky over to himself. Steve can take Bucky to a prepared floor in Stark's tower. It's secure enough for SHIELD's concerns, Stark's more than generous now - but the beds are still too soft.

 

_No arm_ , they said. _No arm, wear a tracking anklet, stay in the tower. Rogers has taken full responsibility for you._

 

"I'll take it," Bucky tells him for the fourth time. "I'm dangerous, and this is the best you're gonna get."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll wear one of those chorus girl outfits if it gets me out of this cell. Not sure I've got the legs for it, but - "

Steve's laugh is shaky but genuine, Bucky's grin isn't what it used to be, and they aren't really going home, but it's enough.

 

"How'd you land a place like this?"

Steve looks over from where he's still unpacking Bucky's new things, integrating a second set of clothes into their closet.

"Stark," he says. "He talked me into moving in with the rest of them."

"Really?" Bucky says. "I never would've thought you'd leave Brooklyn."

"SHIELD tried to make me comfortable," Steve says. "It didn't work."

He looks around the room that's too big, at the bed that's softer than it has any right to be, and into the closet.

"...This isn't comfortable either, but it's secure enough for SHIELD to approve me taking you, and that's what matters."

_Yeah,_ he thinks. _I know._

The atmosphere's gone quiet, and he sits on the bed, curling his fingers into the mattress. The sheets are soft, and he's afraid they'll catch on his calluses and sharp edges. Then he thinks of Stark, the billionaire funding this place, who'll pay for ruined sheets and he thinks _good_.

"Steve?"

Steve closes the closet, done, and looks at him.

"I don't want to get used to this place."

Steve just nods.

 

If he'd come at Bucky from behind and surprised him there might have been a problem, but Steve's too smart for that.

Steve turns him, hugs him from behind, tucks his body up close to his, and Bucky suffers a long moment of bizarro deja-vu. Winters where he'd hold Steve's bird-boned frame close just to keep him warm. Those had been long winters where he hadn't been sure if Steve would survive one night, let alone the season.

He knows he looks fragile now with one sleeve empty. He knows he's listing slightly towards the right, still compensating for the weight of the arm.

He tilts his head up.

"Steve."

"Let me?"

Bucky rolls his eyes and leans back into the lug, letting him have his comfort.

 

He isn't sure he's allowed to have this: Steve asleep against his side. He's curled close, an arm tucked over Bucky's stomach. It's a loose hold, but his fingers tighten occasionally.

It's been two hours now, the longest he's seen him sleep since they moved in here.

Guilt slinks in on the unkind thought that Steve might like him better without an arm; he fits up against Bucky's side like he belongs there. The metal of the socket must be hard against his cheek.

If it's sore, if it aches, he won't tell him.

 

Steve wakes up slowly, cracking an eye open. Bucky just raises an eyebrow when he catches Steve looking at him, and Steve's smile is bright.

"You're going to have marks on your cheek," Bucky says.

Steve's smile just widens, and he turns his head, pressing his lips to the metal.

Now he can't feel it, but a shiver races through him, and Bucky raises his arm, swatting at Steve's shoulder.

"Don't do that," he says, and Steve laughs before leaning up to kiss him, tender. It's almost worse than the kiss to metal, but Bucky can't swat him this time.

 

(Steve's too forgiving, kisses for too long, and he loves Bucky too much.)


End file.
